There's a fine, fine line
by Sora-chii
Summary: MayXDrew songfic There's a fine, fine line from Avenue Q


A/N: Hey people. I hope you like my SongFic!  
Okay, so a little while ago, I heard this song, and I immediately thought of May and Drew, so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Avenue Q

Song: There's a fine, fine line (from Avenue Q)

May sat on the bus, and turned on her iPod, searching for the right song. "There's a fine, fine line". Perfect, she thought. Once she started listening to it, a tear streamed it's way down her soft white skin. Oh, Drew, you dummy... I guess I'm the real dummy here...

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

May had earlier been with Drew, before the 'incident'. Drew called her and told her that he would be in Petalburg for a bit, so he thought they should hang out. May mistook this for an invitation for a date. They had been at a prestigious cafe, munching on muffins and sipping on hot cider, when May suddenly leaned over to Drew and kissed him on the cheek. Or rather, that's what it looked like to him. What happened was a woman accidenly hit May with her large left butt cheek, sending her forward. Too forward.__

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.  


Since Drew did not know this, he looked at her and waited for her to stop choking on a muffin bit. Once she calmed down a bit, her face turned bright red. There sat May and Drew, struck with embarrassment and shock. The both of them. A few minutes later, Drew decided to brake the silence.

"May, I-" She took off and ran. 'I don't want to hear what he had to say!' Lucky for her, a bus was right there, and she hopped right on. 'Thank goodness... I never want to see him again. I don't want to know what he was about to say!'

_  
There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.  
_

Drew sat in the cafe for a few more minutes before standing up. Then he sat down again. He was much to shocked to do anything. His jaw was dropped. "Since when, May?" He finally found the strength to get up again, and moved before collapsing again.

He ran. He ran the longest he had ever ran in his life. He ran from the cafe downtown, to the Petalburg gym, at the other end of the city.

"Dammit, May!" He yelled. "Why do you make things so hard for me?"

_  
And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...  
_

Drew was furious, and May was crying.

May was afraid that Drew might think that she liked him, afraid that he would figure out the truth. She cursed the fat woman over and over.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...  
_

May stood on the balcony connecting to her room. Tears strolled freely down her cheeks as she continuously thought of Drew, who was probably still in shock. After all, who wouldn't be? They were there as friends, and that stupid fat woman knocked her right into him! Just thinking about it flustered May.

So lost in thought, May didn't seem to notice that someone was standing right in front of her, for her balcony was not really a balcony, it was more of a porch connecting her room to the outer world.

"May, I- " the person said..

Her head snapped up and eyes widened. "Drew! Oh my gosh!" She tried so hard to act casual. "What are you doing here?"

He handed a rose to May and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Cockily, he whispered in her ear: "I don't mingle with my competition." With that, he walked away, leaving May by herself to cry some more, but this time, with a rose in her hands to make things worse.

_  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.  
_

Skarmory

Thanks for reading!

Happy Valentines Day!

Lyrics taken from: 


End file.
